Resolutions
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Killian announces he has a resolution, which leads to some suggestions for other resolutions. A little, fluffy one shot for the new year.


Title: Resolutions

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for mild language

Spoilers: Reference to end of 5a. Set somewhere in the near future, after 5b

Pairing: Emma/Killian (Hook), Henry, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, briefly or implied

Description: Killian announces he has a resolution, which leads to some suggestions for other resolutions. A little, fluffy one shot for the new year. My resolution is to write more. It makes me happy.

839 words total

Resolutions

"I have decided to embrace this tradition of the New Year that David has been telling me about," said Hook. "I have made a resolution."

"To not die anymore?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Indeed, but I do not need to make a special pledge for that one, Love. No, my new year's resolution…"

"Is to give up rum," interrupted Henry, with a huge smile.

"Let's not go off half cocked, Lad."

"I know, his resolution is to button all his buttons," said David.

"No!" cried every feminine voice in Granny's. Killian gave them a smug, satisfied grin.

"How about you resolve to not drag us all to hell?"

"That was actually your fault Crocodile," snapped Emma, making KIllian raise his eyebrow at her use of his nickname for Gold. "If you don't want a burst of white magic slapping you upside your head, I would drop it. Now."

The room was hushed. Gold glared at her. She gave him one last death stare, then looked back lovingly to Killian. Dave and Robin exchanged humored glances. Mary Margaret and Regina stifled laughs. Belle sighed and shook her head at her ex-husband. Henry beamed with pride at his mother.

"That suggestion," said Hook, "is also not necessary to take as a vow." He lowered his head. "I will never endanger this town or its people again."

Gold scoffed.

"We know," Mary Margaret said softly. "You did save us all."

"You did," agreed Dave.

"And we went willingly,' said Henry. "I'd do it again."

Killian smiled at the lad. "I would not wish that."

"No, none of us are going back there," said Emma. "We got what we went for, anyway."

Killian smiled warmly at her. He gave a small, humble bow.

There a was a moment of silence.

"So...about your real resolution?" asked Robin. "Is it to change from sword fighting to archery?"

"Oh, that's a good one," said Mary Margaret.

Killian laughed. "No. My resolution is too simply tell those I love how much they mean to me each and every day."

Emma blushed. "That's terrible."

"I beg your pardon, Love?"

She giggled and pulled him to her. "You already do that." She kissed him slowly.

"Yeah, kind of a let down there," said Dave. "Go for the buttons."

"No!" screamed the women again.

Killian simply stared at his love. "And you my darling Swan, do you have an oath to keep for this new year?"

She smiled. "Nah. I don't do resolutions. I just want to be with you and my family and friends."

He smiled.

"You know, a resolution or two wouldn't hurt, Emma," said Regina. "You could start by ditching the red jacket. You've worn it for what, four years?"

"I'm not dumping the jacket!"

"You could give up coffee, honey," offered Mary-Margaret. "You drink too much."

"Not happening."

"Fried food, Mom."

Emma looked shocked. "Henry, you're a teenager. You live off fried food"

"I'm a teenager, Mom. You, um, aren't," he said, with a smirk reminiscent of his mom's boyfriend. Emma's mouth dropped open while Dave and Killian chuckled. "You should eat more healthy," the boy added.

"You should try harder to respect your mother. And her fried food," snapped Emma.

"Now, now, Swan, the lad was merely thinking of your well being."

"Yeah, Mom. You know I love you."

"I know," she said with a quick smile, 'but no one messes with my grilled cheese or onion rings. Period."

Henry laughed.

"How about you?" she asked him. "You could give up video games."

He shook his head. "Ah, come on, Mom. You know I hardly play anymore. I've taken up writing."

"Then...give up the writing," teased Emma. She laughed, shook her head, and said along with the boy, "No."

"He's the author. He can't give up writing. I forbid it," said Regina.

Emma laughed. "I wasn't serious."

"I know, Mom," said Henry, smiling at both mothers.

"There is someone amongst us," said Killian, "whose resolution keeping would benefit us all greatly." His eyes narrowed on Gold.

"Yeah, stop screwing us all over," said Emma.

"No more deals for the New Year," said David.

Regina nodded. "No more backstabbing."

"No more lying or promise breaking," said Belle softly.

Gold was quiet. "I do have a resolution," he said. "To be the greatest...Dark One...the realms have ever seen." He slowly smiled, a wicked, evil grin.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Chills just went down my spine," said David.

"Indeed," agreed Killian.

"Perhaps we should resolve to not keep resolutions," said Gold.

"Yes, that may be best," said Regina.

"That's my new year's resolution," said Henry.

Killian looked at Emma. "No, I shall endeavor to keep mine. I love and cherish you, Emma."

She smiled. "Me too, Killian. I'm thankful to be going into another year with you."

"As am I, Love."

They shared a sweet, loving look then kissed tenderly.

"I resolve to not let that," said Leroy, gesturing to the kissing couple, "make me sick."

"Amen," said Regina.

Henry just laughed.

The End


End file.
